Third World War (Red Alert 2)
:"Great World War III" redirects here. For further uses see Third World War. |conc= |next= (2nd iteration) |name=Third World War (Great World War III) |image=RA2 intro 1.jpg |imgdesc=Soviet Attack on New York City |imgsize=300px |begin=Early 1972 |end=31st July 1972 |place=Earth |result=*Allied victory *Fall of USSR *World Socialist Alliance has been dissolved *Rise of Yuri *Allied use of the Time Machine |side1=*Allied Forces *United States of America (Red Alert) *United Kingdom *France (Red Alert) *Germany (Red Alert) *Korea *Netherlands Other Allies *United Nations (Red Alert) *European Union *Australia (Red Alert) *Japan (Red Alert) *China *Italy *Spain (Red Alert) *Poland *Israel *Philippines *Thailand |side2=*World Socialist Alliance *Libya (Red Alert) *Iraq (Red Alert) *Iran *Vietnam *Mexico (Red Alert) *Honduras *Nicaragua *Yemen *Laos *Cambodia *Burma *Mongolia *Belarus *Costa Rica *Belize *Soviet occupied Panama *El Salvador *Sudan *Serbia |commanders1=*Dugan *Carville |commanders2=*Yuri *Vladimir *Alexander Romanov |forces1=Entire Allied GWIII Arsenal |forces2=Entire Soviet GWIII Arsenal |casual1=Massive |casual2=Extremely Massive }} The Third World War (or the Great World War III, or the Second Red War) was triggered by an invasion of the US by massive forces from the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, during 1972. The Allies won the war but the rise of Yuri forced them to use the Time Machine to repeat the war to stop psychic from taking over the world. A proceeding time travel attempt by the Soviets afterwards caused yet another iteration of the struggle. Origins The Allies had won the previous war and suitingly, they set about "declawing" the Russian bear. They forced it to disarm, removing its MiGs and missile submarines, and installed a puppet dictator, Premier Romanov. Although an aristocrat and a member of the Communist party, Romanov was an outward advocate of peace. He did what the Allies wanted him to do: turn the Soviet Union into a benevolent force. It was benevolent, for a time, establishing relationships with other socialist countries, thus forming the World Socialist Alliance and giving humanitarian aid. But despite this seemingly benign foreign policy, secretly, Romanov seethed with anger and bitterness. He thought of his predecessor Stalin and how the Allies destroyed his beloved Motherland. As such, Romanov made the decision to rebuild the Soviet Union as a military power. Unable to build MiGs, he researched Kirov airships and developed the techonlogical marvel of tanks the most mighty and advanced tank of all the Apocalypse tank. He also found other 'resources', such as Yuri, a powerful psychic. He also found General Vladimir, an excellent tactician. Lastly, he had an anonymous and brilliant young commander who would strike a string of victories against the Allies. But best of all he formed a very formidable navy ranging from typhoon subs to dreadnoughts, the world would finally see the Soviets rival the Allies in terms of Navy power. Then, he made his move. Premier Romanov built up the "World Socialist Alliance", outwardly a loose alliance meant to distribute peaceful economic aid to other socialist nations. Iraq, Libya and Cuba joined with Russia in the new alliance. Ultimately, socialist Mexico joined the WSA: the Soviet Union then used a local revolution in Mexico as an excuse to move Soviet military forces to Mexico without arising any suspicions. In reality, the Soviets had moved a massive portion of their land army to Mexico, and was amassing amphibious assault fleets from the Soviet fleets in both the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans. The Invasion Begins .]] Until one day, President Michael Dugan got a phone call from General Carville. Dugan received the news of a full Soviet invasion. Both coasts were under threat from Soviet Kirov airships, and Soviet naval forces were staging amphibious landings along the northeast coast. In a masterfully coordinated attack, Soviet troops that had been deployed in Mexico were racing across the Texas border as well. Along at least the eastern and western fronts, Soviet planes deployed huge numbers of paratroopers to sow confusion and weaken resistance. In the face of such massive Soviet power and realising that a swift victory was the only way to prevent a massive war on American soil, President Dugan ordered an American nuclear response. However, he did not realise that the United States' military nuclear command channels had been compromised, allowing Yuri to transmit a signal that mind-controlled its listeners. The mind-controlled nuke silo crews launched their nuclear missiles while the silo doors were still closed, making them harmlessly, for the Soviets at least, explode underground. With its nuclear arsenal disabled, the US had to bear the full weight of the invasion. During the early phases, Soviet forces benefited from both superior forces and the element of surprise. Almost before the U.S. realised what had happened, Soviet forces had already captured the Pentagon and driven the U.S. out of an important naval base in Florida. Meanwhile, Soviet naval and aerial forces overran San Francisco and soon after that, the whole of the West Coast fell with it. The Soviets then tried to capture New York, but although they were successful in destroying the Statue of Liberty, they were unsuccessful in capturing the city itself. Agent Tanya was present in New York and destroyed the poorly defended Soviet base which had been hastily assembled. The capture of New York would have to wait until later. America Stands Alone The Soviet Army's ground forces poured into the United States from Mexico, while naval and air forces attacked from the west and east, conducting a major amphibious landing in the Northeast which quickly overran the region. The scheme of Mutually Assured Destruction broke down: the United States' nuclear arsenal had been destroyed harmlessly in their silos, but the Soviets were unwilling to use full-scale strategic nuclear weapons against American forces, as they wanted to conquer the USA, not destroy it outright. Tactical nukes were used only sparingly by the Soviets during the war. However, to 'conquer' the stubborn American people, Soviet forces also began deploying "Psychic Beacons", developed by Yuri. Using the mind-control powers of Yuri's Psychic Corps, the Soviets converted American civilians in conquered territory to totally loyal slaves to the Soviet regime, thus stamping out most resistance before it started. Psychic beacons were also used to enable the rapid fall of New York City and Washington, D.C. President Dugan and the Pentagon's military command staff were briefly mind-controlled before being rescued and evacuated from Washington, D.C. before the city totally fell to the Soviets. American government and military command relocated to and struggled in a rapidly losing fight. The main thrust of the Soviet invasion spread from the Southwest across the Great Plains to the Mississippi, covering over a quarter of the country, while the amphibious Soviet salient in the Northeast spread in all directions. From Illinois, the Soviets mounted a drive on Chicago, an offensive which would cut the remaining free parts of the USA (in the Northwest and Eastern Seaboard) in two. The United States military staged an amphibious attack from across the Great Lakes to retake Chicago soon after the Soviets advanced into the city, where they discovered that the Soviets had installed a "Psychic Amplifier". If activated, it would mind-control the whole of North America. Fortunately, the Americans were successful in destroying the Amplifier and repulsed the Soviet advance into the city. However, the enraged Soviet General Vladimir ordered a nuclear bomb dropped on Chicago, destroying the entire American relief army as well as a large portion of the remaining Soviet troops in the city. This was the only time in the war that a full-scale nuclear weapon was used, in order to destroy a major US city. With Chicago in nuclear ruins, a major remaining American army destroyed, and the nation cut in two, the United States' situation was dire. link title European Involvement, the Tide Turns However, the Soviets seemed to have bitten off more than they could chew. European countries such as the United Kingdom, France, and Germany had up until this point been unwilling to enter the war, because they were afraid that, in response, the Soviet Union would attack them with nuclear ICBMs. However, the nuclear bombing of Chicago frightened the European leaders, and they later became receptive to American requests for aid. The European nations would join the war, contributing troops and funds, if a U.S. commando mission led by agent Tanya Adams succeeded to destroy the ICBM silos located along the Polish border. In one of the most important missions of the war, Tanya was successful in slipping her team past the border and destroying the missiles. The Soviets hid their remaining missiles deep inside Russia for safety, even though this meant that they were out of range of any European targets and strategically worthless after this point. The European entry into the war divided the Red Army between the North American and European fronts, taking pressure off of the USA. Perhaps more importantly, Professor Albert Einstein, working in his lab in the Black Forest of Germany, was able to develop new technologies to share with the Americans, such as Prism Tower technology to counter the threat of Soviet Tesla Coils. Using these new assets, American forces staged a large attack on Washington, D.C. and in the ensuing battle the capital was liberated. The tide slowly started turning against the Soviets. During this time, the Republic of Korea joined the Allies in fighting the Soviets and attacked the Soviet's primary Pacific port, Vladivostok, but were repulsed. Despite this failure, the Soviets in turn were forced to tighten security on their Pacific coastline, providing more relief for both the USA and Europe. The Soviet Fleet then attacked Oahu, hoping to annihilate the U.S. Pacific Fleet at Pearl Harbor and capture the Hawaiian Islands in order to stage further attacks on the American West Coast. While the Soviets were able to capture Kauai and Niihau, wiping out the American presence on both islands, they failed to capture Oahu and were eventually repulsed. With battle lines fluctuating, the Soviets mounted a counterattack against St. Louis, Missouri, using another Psychic Beacon to take control of the city. However, Tanya's commando team infiltrated the city and destroyed the Psychic Beacon located in the bombed out Busch Memorial Stadium. Conventional forces were then free to enter the city without fear of mind-control. By this point, the Allied army had adapted Einstein's Prism Tower technology into mobile Prism tanks. They served as a highly effective artillery unit, whose long range and heavy firepower proved devastating against enemy base defences. St. Louis was liberated, and the Soviets were again forced into retreat. With the capture of a West Coast base, the Soviets also captured a Prism Tower. Subsequently, they tried to reverse-engineer the technology at a lab in Mexico's Yucatan peninsula, hidden in the ancient Mayan ruins of Tulum. However, an assault by crack team of American Navy SEALs was able to wipe out the lab. The Soviets had been completely removed from the Northeast, and were rapidly being pushed out of the few areas of California they still controlled. Counting Up, Counting Down By this point in the war, the continental United States had been liberated and U.S. forces were pushing into Soviet-occupied Mexico, but internationally the World Socialist Alliance still held a strong hand. Using their Iraqi and Libyan allies, the Soviets confused the Allies by not making a direct march westwards across Europe to Paris as they had done in the last war, but instead attacked through Italy and southern France by way of Libya, and soon Paris was besieged. Soviet Tesla troops rigged the Eiffel Tower into a gigantic Tesla coil, foiling Allied counterattacks. The global conflict spread to almost every nation on Earth. Satellite countries in South America, Africa, and Asia switched between Allied and Soviet control repeatedly. However, these were mostly sideshows and did not have a notable impact on the overall course of the war. During this time, the Soviets started using suicide bombers in a campaign of assassination to take out top Allied generals. One of these attacks claimed the life of General Carville, the supreme U.S. commander. Meanwhile, the Soviets realized that Einstein was responsible for many of the new technologies the Allies were using to counter the advanced technology the Soviets had ready at the beginning of the war. Furthermore, the also learned that he was working on a new Chronosphere that would most certainly prove a grave threat to them. As a result, the Soviets mounted a massive drive from the Polish border westwards, capturing much of southern Germany, as they moved on to the Black Forest in the southwest corner of the country (however, Berlin remained under Allied control). In a massive battle, the Soviets attacked Einstein's lab in a three-pronged attack using their new technologically superior Apocalypse tanks, the ultimate land weapons. However, the Allies were able to stem the tide of the Soviet advance, thanks in no small part to Einstein's new Mirage tanks, which were were capable of disguising themselves as trees for surprise attacks. After a grueling battle that claimed the lives of many German soldiers, the Soviets were repulsed and Einstein's lab was secured. Chrono invasion and victory Apocalypse tanks, moments before being obliterated by a Harrier airstrike.]] Realizing that it would take many years and cost many lives to defeat the Soviets using conventional weapons, the Allies developed the plan to use Einstein's new Chronosphere to teleport an invasion force into Moscow, the capital of the Soviet Union. Unfortunately, Einstein determined that in order to do this, the Chronosphere would have to be constructed at the perfect place within Earth's magnetosphere, and this site turned out to be an island in the Florida Keys, "only a few short kilometers from Soviet Cuba". However, Cuba was the home of several nuclear silos, forming a grave threat to Chronosphere deployment. The Allies staved off wave after wave of Soviet attacks, and mounted multiple air and amphibious assaults on Cuba in order to destroy three nuclear missiles which were about to be fired against the Chronosphere. The Allied attack on Cuba succeeded and the Soviets watched helplessly as the Allies activated the Chronosphere. With the Chronosphere completed, every able bodied unit was rushed through the Chronosphere for a full-scale chrono invasion of Moscow. With the element of surprise and most of the Soviet army out in the field, the Allies were able to push through the city in a fierce urban combat battle. Teams of Allied vehicles, an MCV, as well as other forces were teleported in. Suddenly, Soviet forces found themselves fighting a battle within Moscow itself. Although surprised and lacking their brilliant commander, they still had an operational nuclear missile silo as well as the secretly rebuilt Iron Curtain device, both of which would prove extremely useful. However, the Allies countered these threats with a Weather Control Device and the Chronosphere. The Allies eventually overran the city defences and eradicated the Soviet superweapons. After eliminating Romanov's elite Black Guard, which included some of the finest most elite and advanced Apocalypse tanks in the Soviet Union, Agent Tanya was brought in and her team stormed the Kremlin. She eliminated Romanov's guards, and eventually found the great man himself - down to his boxers. Romanov was then brought to the Parliament Building in Great Britain and was forced to sign a treaty proclaiming that the Allies were victorious and that the Soviet Union would stand down. After the treaty was signed, he was locked away in the Tower of London. However, Yuri was nowhere to be found, leading to the Psychic Dominator Disaster, which was ultimately averted by a time-traveling Allied strike team. The Soviet Union was once again left broken and defeated at the end of the war. Desperate, the Soviets turned to their own preliminary time-travel research, in an effort to alter the events of history - by eliminating Einstein from the timeline - to result in Soviet victory. However, the end result backfired, resulting in an altered timeline in which the "Empire of the Rising Sun" in Japan rose to world superpower status... Major Events Allied Missions *Operation: Lone Guardian - Agent Tanya Adams was sent in to liberate Fort Bradley in New York from Soviet assault. *Operation: Eagle Dawn - Tanya liberates the Colorado Airforce Academy from Soviet control. *Operation: Hail to the Chief - The Soviets infiltrated Washington and built a Psychic Beacon device, forcing Lt. Eva to bail out the brainwashed President Dugan from the White House. *Operation: Last Chance - Allied forces destroyed a device that can mind control the entire continent if activated. *Operation: Dark Night - Tanya and Allied spies infiltrated Soviet-occupied Poland and destroy the Soviet Nuclear Silos located there. *Operation: Liberty - General Carville, fed up with being stuck in Canada, demands his old office back. *Operation: Deep Sea - The Soviets tried to avenge their defeat in Washington DC by attacking the US naval base at Pearl Harbor. General Carville says, "As if they can mount a successful attack against us." *Operation: Free Gateway - St. Louis fell under Soviet mind-control. A task force led by Tanya is sent in to take them out. *Operation: Sun Temple - A Navy SEAL team is sent in to foil Soviet attempts to reverse-engineer Einstein's Prism technology. *Operation: Mirage - The Allied commander is hastily sent to Germany to defend Einstein's lab against the Soviets. Mirage Tanks were introduced here to ambush Soviet troops, hence the mission's name. *Operation: Fallout - Soviet nuclear missiles on Cuba eliminated. *Operation: Chrono Storm - The final battle of GWWIII. The Allies used the Chronosphere to invade and destroy the Black Guard in Moscow, capturing Premier Romanov. Soviet Missions Note that the Soviet Campaign is considered non-canonical in regards to storyline continuity of the Red Alert Universe. Information from the Soviet Campaign which do not interfere or contradict the Allied Campaign may be treated as canonical. *Operation: Red Dawn - Lt. Zofia says, "This is the first step in our glorious conquest." The Soviets attack and destroy the Pentagon. *Operation: Hostile Shore - The American Atlantic fleet was eliminated. *Operation: Big Apple - A Psychic Beacon was deployed in New York. *Operation: Home Front - The Republic of Korea attempts to take Vladivostok while the Soviets were busy in the USA, but failed. *Operation: City of Lights - The Soviets responded to the French joining the war by turning the Eiffel Tower into a giant Tesla Coil *Operation: Sub-Divide - The Soviets eliminated the combined fleets of Korea and the USA at Pearl Harbor. *Operation: Chrono Defense - The USSR Commanders had to use the newly built but technologically advanced and extremely powerful Apocalypse Tanks to defend the battle lab(which were researching the Tanks, as they were underdeveloped and lacked true potential) against the strongest anti-structure unit, the Prism Tank. *Operation: Desecration - The White House, "Home of the Corrupt", had to be captured to arrest General Vladamir. *Operation: The Fox and the Hound - President Michael Dugan was captured via mind control. *Operation: Weathered Alliance - The Soviets destroyed the Allied prototype Weather Control Device. *Operation: Red Revolution - Yuri was found to be a traitor and must be brought to justice. *Operation: Polar Storm - The Chronosphere had to be destroyed before the Allies overwhelm Moscow. Endings If the Soviets win, they establish global control of the Earth. The Commander is inaugurated as the Premier of the Soviet Union and as a result, the entire world. Yuri surivived only as a brain. If the Allies win, they invade Moscow and capture Premier Romanov in nothing but his underwear. The Commander then goes to the President's victory gala in Washington, D.C. with Special Agent Tanya Adams, who is dressed for the occasion. Category:Red Alert 2 Wars